This invention relates to popper toys of the type having a dish shaped wall, a portion of which may be deflected to temporarily change its outer surface from convex to concave and will then suddenly recover and return its outer surface to convex so that, if its outer surface is against a firm support surface during such recovery, the popper toy will leap into the air.
Such popper toys are known in which the wall of the popper toy is bi-metal and the change in shape of the popper is a result of thermal action. Popper toys of this type are available from Edmund Scientific Co., Barrington, New Jersey, and may be obtained with various designs and/or messages thereon for use as favors or advertising novelties.
While these popper toys may work well, their bi-metal construction and the processes that must be used to form the designs and/or messages thereon makes them more expensive than may be desired for many applications.